Perfectly imperfect
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: "C'est quoi ça ?" Il essaya de sortir ça comme un grognement mais sa voix avait juste l'air un peu éraillée. Stiles jeta un seul coup d'oeil dans sa direction et se contenta d'éclater de rire "Oh mon Dieu, mec, on dirait un chiot traumatisé, vraiment. C'est une liste. Calme toi" "Et la première règle dessus c'est de me faire des câlins ?" Ça expliquait tellement de choses.


**Bonsoir mes loulous ! Et oui je poste de nuit parce que… ben… pas le choix j'ai pas une minute à moi en ce moment.**

**Me revoici après une longue absence, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop manqué tout de même. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais très bientôt m'expliquer sur cette longue absence mais comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas vraiment une minute à moi en ce moment donc les explications viendront dans la semaine sur ma page Facebook (le lien est dans ma bio pour les nouveaux arrivés ;)**

**Bref, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau OS écrit par dallisons qui m'a donné son autorisation pour le traduire ! Pour les amoureux du Derek!feels, cet OS est pour vous, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Pairing : Sterek, Scallison, Boyd/Erica, Lydia/Jackson**

**Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à Dallisons**

* * *

Il y avait peu de choses qui rendait Derek suspicieux de manière persistante.

A chaque fois que Derek commençait à se sentir suspicieux, il le disait à quelqu'un et il essayait presque à chaque fois d'éliminer la menace. Donc le fait que ce soit persistent le rendait perplexe et aussi un tout petit peu effrayant. Parce que ça ne devrait pas vraiment être aussi bizarre n'est ce pas ? Qu'il y ait des gens vous savez… gentils avec lui. Il se disait que les gens ne pensaient pas que c'était bizarre ? N'est ce pas ? Non c'était sûrement le cas. Il doutait que Mélissa McCall s'embête à s'inquiéter des gens qui lui tenaient la porte ou quelque chose de tout aussi sans intérêt. C'était juste… Derek vraiment.

Mais il avait définitivement le droit d'être suspicieux. Jackson lui avait tapoté l'épaule l'autre jour. Derek ne se rappelait pas d'une fois où Jackson avait, volontairement et de manière non violente, touché Derek. Jamais. Et de manière soudaine, ils étaient passés à ça ? Qu'Isaac l'enlace n'était pas vraiment une surprise et c'était plutôt sympa même s'il ne rendait pas la pareille. Il se contentait juste de rester maladroitement immobile. Isaac n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

Erica avait toujours été tactile. Il se rappelait toujours de la fois où elle avait essayé de le bécoter quand il l'avait transformée et avant qu'il n'ait posé des limites fermes. Sauf que maintenant c'était moins sexuel et plus… amical. Réconfortant. Comme peut l'être une meute. Il avait besoin d'un dictionnaire de synonymes pour continuer cette phrase mais c'était quelque chose de bizarre. Lydia lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux pendant qu'il cuisinait ce qui était définitivement bizarre. Mais quand il avait haussé les sourcils, son sourire avait été mielleux et ses yeux lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas ouvrir son bec. Allison avait posé ses pieds sur ses genoux alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé avec elle et Scott l'autre jour. Boyd avait frôlé son épaule avec la sienne dans les couloirs. Scott l'avait maladroitement enlacé pour lui dire au revoir après la dernière réunion de meute, suivi par Stiles qui avait fait la même chose (bien que de manière plus naturelle) en souriant comme s'il savait exactement à quel point Derek était confus. Danny lui avait tapoté le dos hier quand il avait fait tomber le lait. Cora ne lui avait pas donné de coups violents de toute la semaine ce qui était bizarre.

Il commençait à penser qu'ils étaient peut être sous le coup d'un sort. Un sort sympa. Parce qu'ils étaient tous devenus sympas et amicaux entre eux. C'était comme s'il y avait un mur entre ça et Derek peut être parce que celui ci était un adulte. Mais Allison avait déjà 18 ans et les autres s'en approchaient. Ça ne pouvait pas être le fait qu'il soit un alpha parce que Scott et lui avaient une bonne équipe en tant que co-leaders de la meute et aucun n'avait un rang plus haut que l'autre. Pourtant Scott était systématiquement inclus. C'est juste que… il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et quand il ne savait pas ce qu'ils se passait, son défaut était de se mettre en colère à propos de ça.

Sauf qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Parce que se mettre en colère à propos de choses gentilles qui se passaient allait définitivement le rendre dingue. Au moins Peter n'avait pas pris la peine de changer la manière bizarre et énervante qu'il était. Derek pouvait toujours compter sur ça en tant que seule constante de sa vie.

Donc il attendit. Et il… contempla ce qu'il devait faire à propos de la situation.

La situation sympa.

* * *

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal. Il se dit qu'il était en train de s'y habituer. Cela faisait environ trois semaines et Derek retournait les câlins d'Isaac maintenant. Ils le laissaient s'asseoir sur le canapé quelques fois, lors de la soirée film de la meute à laquelle il n'était habituellement pas invité. Erica enroulait une de ses jambes autour de sa cuisse alors qu'elle utilisait le torse de Boyd comme oreiller. Et Allison, de manière étonnante, avait pris l'habitude de se blottir contre lui. C'était un long chemin, avec Allison, apprendre à se faire confiance l'un l'autre. Ce ne fut que quand il l'avait secouru des fées que les choses étaient devenues… bien. Ils étaient toujours en train de développer tout ça mais ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle soit dans leur meute. Et ça ne le dérangeait plus que la maison sente comme elle par rapport à avant. Le progrès était une chose magnifiquement lente.

Ce fut la pensée du fait que ce n'était pas si mal qui le poussa à aller dans la chambre d'Isaac dans la matinée. Il pensait essayer d'entraîner Isaac à la traque d'odeurs parce qu'il était bon combattant mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment utiliser ses sens. Il n'était pas surpris de trouver Cora ici même si à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il regrettait de leur avoir donné les chambres à l'étage et il devait se couvrir les yeux et faire un regard noir sans regarder pendant un moment. Il fut cependant surpris de trouver un nouveau papier accroché sur le tableau de liège d'Isaac.

Ils essayèrent tous les deux de l'empêcher de regarder mais entre devoir regarder sa petite soeur à moitié habillée qui sortait du lit de quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un petit frère et regarder quelque chose d'autre, n'importe quoi… ce n'était pas trop difficile de voir pourquoi il se dirigea vers le papier. Cora et Isaac se turent après une minute et ils gigotèrent maladroitement alors qu'ils attendaient que Derek le lise.

Des paillettes. Ce fut la première grosse chose que n'importe qui remarquerait à propos de cette… note. Cette liste. Elle était couverte de paillettes et de petites fleurs et par cela, Derek savait que ça devait être Stiles. Lydia aurait dit que c'était de mauvais goût et Allison n'était pas du genre à faire des listes. Mais c'était le cas de Stiles et c'était aussi un petit vicieux d'où la connerie et les paillettes. C'était une liste grossièrement nommée « RÈGLES DE MEUTE »

**RÈGLES DE MEUTE **

**1\. DEREK A BESOIN D'UN CÂLIN AU MOINS UNE FOIS PAR JOUR. ALLEZ LES GARS, REGARDEZ LE.**

**2\. TOUT LE MONDE EST INVITÉ AUX SOIRÉES FILM. CELA INCLUT DEREK. VOUS ÊTES DES CRÉTINS LES GARS.**

**2\. PERSONNE N'EST AUTORISÉ À METTRE QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE POP CORN À PARTAGER. BON SANG, PRENEZ VOTRE PROPRE BOL.**

**4\. ON REGARDE N'OUBLIE JAMAIS AU MOINS UNE FOIS PAR MOIS. LYDIA, JE M'EN FICHE SI TU FAIS ÉCLATER MES TYMPANS. NON.**

**5\. PLUS JAMAIS D'ENTREMISE.**

**6\. NE PLUS JAMAIS HACKER LE FACEBOOK DE QUELQU'UN.**

**7\. NE PLUS IMITER QUELQU'UN EN UTILISANT SON TÉLÉPHONE POUR ENVOYER DES SMS. PLUS. JAMAIS.**

**8\. PAS DE GRIFFES SUR LES MEUBLES.**

**9\. PETER N'EST PAS DIGNE DE CONFIANCE. MÊME QUAND IL EST UTILE.**

**10\. NE SOYEZ PAS DES CRÉTINS QUAND VOUS PERDEZ.**

**11\. DEMANDEZ AUX GENS COMMENT ILS AIMENT LA CUISSON DE LEUR VIANDE QUAND VOUS CUISINEZ.**

**12\. QUAND VOUS DOUTEZ SUR LA QUANTITÉ DE PIZZA À ACHETER, PRENEZ EN TOUJOURS PLUS.**

**13\. TRAITEZ DEREK COMME UNE PERSONNE ET NON COMME LE GRAND MÉCHANT LOUP. IL NE VA PAS VOUS MORDRE SI VOUS LE TOUCHEZ ET SES EXPRESSIONS QUAND ON A UNE SOIRÉE DE MEUTE ME DONNENT L'IMPRESSION QUE NOUS SOMMES DE VRAIS CONNARDS. MAIS GENRE SUPER MASSIF. DONC IL FAUT Y REMÉDIER.**

**Note de Scott : Stiles, ton gros béguin pour Derek ne veut pas dire qu'on doit tous agir comme si on en avait un. Aussi t'as oublié de dire à Erica de ne plus frapper ton père.**

Il y avait beaucoup de gribouillages après ça et puis… **OH MON DIEU SCOTT POURQUOI T'AS MIS ÇA SUR LA COPIE ORIGINALE CONNARD. **Et encore plus de gribouillages. Derek était confus.

Il était vraiment, vraiment confus.

* * *

« C'est quoi ça ? » Il essaya de sortir ça comme un grognement mais sa voix avait juste l'air un peu éraillée et il pouvait sentir ses sourcils se froncer de confusion.

Stiles jeta un seul coup d'œil dans sa direction et se contenta d'éclater de rire « Oh mon Dieu, mec, on dirait un chiot traumatisé, vraiment. Calme toi »

Derek fronça encore plus les sourcils, essayant de communiquer ses sentiments à travers le poids de son seul regard « Et la première règle dessus c'est de me faire des câlins ? »

Ça expliquait tellement de choses. La meute n'était pas sympa avec lui parce qu'ils en avaient envie… ils le faisaient parce que Stiles le leur avait demandé. Pourquoi il se donnait du mal, Derek n'en n'avait aucune idée mais il était plus qu'énervé. Pourquoi Stiles ferait une chose pareille ? Il pensait qu'ils avaient dépassé tout ça, qu'ils avaient dépassé le fait de se faire chier, qu'ils avaient dépassé le fait de maltraiter leurs états mentaux pour l'excitation. Selon Derek c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Stiles essayerait de lui donner de la fausse gentillesse.

Stiles était toujours en train de rire et Derek fit un pas en avant. C'était comme si toute cette suspicion s'était transformée en colère à l'intérieur de lui et que celle ci débordait, se fixait et se concentrait sur Stiles Stilinski « Pourquoi tu ferais un truc pareil ? »

« Mec, désolé que tu aimes avoir une vie palpitante » Quand Derek ne dit rien du tout, le sourire de Stiles commença à disparaître de son visage.

« Pourquoi ça t'énerves ? »

Derek montra la liste, la déchira en deux encore, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle volette en morceaux sur le sol. Une expression indignée passa sur le visage de Stiles. Avant que celui ci ne puisse parler, Derek décida de le faire.

« Tu crois que c'est drôle, que personne ne puisse être sympa avec moi sauf si quelqu'un lui dit de le faire ? Tu traites ça comme si c'était une putain de blague, de me rire au nez quand je te demande pourquoi… » Il se coupa, fixa le sol vers ces petits morceaux de papier pleins de paillettes. C'est tardivement qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point il était proche de Stiles, à quel point il s'était avancé tout ce temps là. Il fit un pas en arrière et serra les poings « ... pourquoi tu remues le couteau dans la plaie comme ça alors que je réussissais tout juste de m'y habituer »

Les pas de Stiles se rapprochèrent et il voulait s'en prendre à lui mais l'ancrage de Derek n'était plus la colère et il était beaucoup plus habitué à ce sentiment de tristesse pathétique qu'à cette colère véritable maintenant « Hey allez, je pensais pas à mal » Derek grogna et arrêta de traîner les pieds mais il réussit à regarder le visage de Stiles. Les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers, son expression semblait d'une sincérité rare « Je leur ai dit de ne pas te le montrer… je leur ai dit que tu le prendrais comme ça. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé la liste ? »

« La chambre d'Isaac » claqua-t-il.

Stiles renifla « Satané chiot. Ecoute, ces trucs sur toi… c'était juste un rappel. Tout ça était censé être une blague tu sais ? Un rappel parce que c'est l'une des choses qui m'énerve le plus. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont fait effet boule de neige depuis le début mais tu n'es même plus… comme ça maintenant et quand tous les autres ont commencé à se rendre compte de leur comportement, ils l'ont réalisé eux aussi. C'est pas vraiment des « règles » c'est cette partie qui est une blague »

Et Derek réalisa en quelque sorte, alors que Stiles radotait, qu'il savait déjà ça. C'est pour ça qu'il était n'était pas fâché contre la meute, parce que c'était réel. Il sentait leur lien se resserrer. Mais il était plein d'espoir, dangereusement plein d'espoir sur cette chose. Et il continuait à repousser ça parce que s'il ne le réalisait pas lui-même, alors il ne pouvait pas le mentionner. Sauf que maintenant c'était trop tard et il ne savait pas vraiment… quoi faire.

« Et la fin ? » demanda-t-il en coupant Stiles. Il essaya de garder une expression neutre qu'elle soit aussi nonchalante que possible. Stiles allait probablement voir à travers s'il ne sentait pas la nervosité à des kilomètres.

Sa main se posa sur sa nuque et l'autre fit des gestes pendant qu'il parlait alors que Stiles évitait le regard de Derek « Uh, la dernière partie ? Cette règle à propos de toi, je pensais que c'était assez clair… »

« Les notes de Scott. Cette partie là »

Stiles grimaça « Ouep, on va parler de ça, tu les as vraiment lues même si je leur avais dit de les déchirer, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'écoute ? »

Se sentant plus brave que ce qu'il devrait, Derek fit un pas en avant « Alors, cette partie ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. Derek n'avait jamais été connu pour son originalité. Stiles essaya de faire un pas en arrière mais Derek lui attrapa le poignet « Stiles »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » Sa voix monta légèrement dans les aiguës parce qu'il était nerveux et Derek n'avait jamais remarqué toutes les choses qui faisaient qu'il voulait embrasser Stiles mais il les remarquait maintenant et c'était l'une de ces choses. Mais il connaissait les ados… il en avait été un, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Et il savait que leurs méthodes de taquiner les autres étaient équivalentes à blaguer à propos de choses qui n'existaient pas vraiment. Donc il attendit.

Stiles déglutit « Je, uh, pourrais… écoute, ça n'a pas d'importance, pourquoi est-ce que tu… »

Derek décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance et l'embrassa de toute façon parce que si c'était une blague, Stiles ne l'embrasserait pas en retour et les choses pouvaient redevenir comme elles l'étaient avant. Il était d'accord avec ça mais si c'était… et c'était. Stiles fit un petit bruit, comme s'il essayait de continuer de parler et puis fondit un tout petit peu, ses longs doigts s'enroulant autour de la nuque de Derek plutôt que la sienne. Derek glissa ses doigts entre ceux de l'autre main de Stiles et les amena un petit peu plus proche avant de s'arrêter un moment pour respirer « Les règles ne me dérangent pas » dit-il à Stiles, qui se mit à rire contre ses lèvres avant d'utiliser ses dents d'humain pour rapprocher Derek à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette bulle dans laquelle ils étaient, il voulait juste...

Mais les humains avaient besoin de respirer et Derek ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire ça donc il posa ses lèvres dans les cou de Stiles. Il ne voulait pas encore perdre ça, cette sensation chaleureuse qui pétillait dans sa poitrine et Stiles était tellement réactif, il soupirait et emmêlait ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de Derek. Pendant un moment, tout était doux, paisible et c'était tellement bien de ne plus se mentir l'un l'autre. Juste pour céder.

Bien sûr, Stiles brisa le silence en ouvrant les yeux.

« Putain ! »

Derek s'éloigna en fronçant les sourcils mais une fois que ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il le remarqua aussi. les babioles de la chambre de Stiles étaient en train de voler. De voler. De flotter en cercle en fait, de manière lente et paresseuse autour d'eux comme si elles étaient en train de créer une barrière entre eux et le monde.

« Uh » dit Derek. Il était prolixe sous la contrainte.

« Ouais ok » souffla Stiles « Cela peut-être un problème »

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard.

« Pourquoi Stiles à le droit de s'asseoir sur le canapé maintenant ? » se plaint Scott en s'installant alors que Derek s'asseyait sur le canapé derrière lui en utilisant les jambes et les pieds de Derek comme dossier. Cora s'assit près de lui et Isaac la suivit en glissant une main sur sa cuisse que Derek ignora ostensiblement alors qu'elle frappait durement Scott sur le bras « Ow ! Je suis l'Alpha ! »

Derek lui donna un coup de pied « On est deux McCall et tu voles mes répliques » Stiles revint de la cuisine avec un énorme bol de pop corn qu'il posa sur les genoux de Scott avant de grimper sur le canapé par dessus Allison. Il se blottit près de Derek en le touchant à peine mais en entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de l'autre homme pour lui tenir la main. Il la serra une fois pour montrer qu'il l'avait remarqué mais fut distrait par Jackson qui bondit par dessus le dossier du canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de lui tout en levant les yeux au ciel de manière hautaine en direction de Scott « Juste parce que tu es 'l'Élu' ne veut pas dire que tu as le canapé tous les soirs. On va empêcher ta tête d'exploser »

Scott se retourna et lui lança un furieux regard rouge sang « Tu peux parler Whittemore »

« Doucement les garçons, soyez gentils » Lydia sortit de Dieu seul sait où et posa la boîte de N'oublie jamais sur le lecteur DVD avant de glisser le film dedans et de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jackson. L'un de ses talons aiguille s'enfonça douloureusement dans la cuisse de Scott et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans le bras de Jackson « Juste parce que Jackson est passé par un stade de meurtrier sans pitié ne veut pas dire qu'il doit continuer à avoir mauvaise réputation » Derek se dit qu'il devait être vraiment reconnaissant du statut de Banshee de Lydia. Vivre avec elle en tant qu'Alpha (il était sûr qu'elle allait réaliser cela) serait une vie terrifiante « C'était une fois ! » geint Jackson et Cora gloussa parce qu'elle n'était pas à ce stade là mais qu'elle y arrivait.

« En plus » carillonna Stiles en s'installant contre Derek « Derek et moi on a une connexion amoureuse mystique ok ? Je mérite le canapé »

« Ew, ew, ew non Stilinski, je vais te frapper » dit bruyamment Cora en lui faisant le fameux regard Hale. Isaac lui embrassa la joue par geste de solidarité « Ne parle jamais de mon frère et de connexion amoureuse mystique dans la même phrase. Plus jamais »

« Si fait le » sonna Erica de là où elle était c'est à dire pelotonnée contre Boyd dans le fauteuil. Boyd leva les yeux au ciel de manière stoïque. Personne n'en fut surpris.

Stiles se pencha par dessus Derek pour se rapprocher d'Erica et ainsi être plus proche de Scott et de Cora, un sourire diabolique sur le visage « Tu sais, quand on s'embrasse, ça fait flotter les choses. Mais quand on… »

« Oh mon Dieu non, Stiles ! » Scott repoussa Stiles qui retomba dans le canapé en riant de manière frénétique « J'ai déjà eu à l'entendre une fois… plus jamais ok ? C'était notre accord ! »

« Punaise Stilinski ! Tu tiens jamais tes promesses » bouda Erica de manière assez convaincante mais Boyd fit quelque chose ou dit quelque chose qui l'a fit rire et l'apparence était brisée.

« Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter ça ? » demanda Danny complètement calme et relaxé dans le fauteuil et la télécommande à la main » Je suis peut-être gay mais je déteste les comédies romantiques » Lydia lui lança un regard noir mais il l'évita tel un champion. Derek était impressionné par cette détermination.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles chuchotait des choses dingues qu'il disait que lui et Derek avaient fait dans les oreilles de Scott et de Cora, aucunes ces choses n'étant arrivées. Il était avec une personne folle.

Mais Stiles était son émissaire, tout comme Lydia était celui de Scott et il s'en fichait des histoires traumatisantes qu'il disait à Scott tant qu'il pouvait garder Stiles avec lui.

Même si, pensa-t-il alors que le film commençait, ça voulait dire qu'il devait regarder N'oublie jamais une fois par mois.

* * *

**Voilà mes loulous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que ce soit le positif ou le négatif, je suis preneuse.**

**Je vous retrouve très bientôt sur Facebook (dans les jours qui suivent promis) et aussi bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.**

**Et sachez que vous, mes loulous, êtes toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire.**


End file.
